Welcome to Gotham Gity
by Star crossed954
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Kylie and how she moves into a new city, finding love, and trying to fit in with her new family.( She is not adopted.)


Chapter 1

Mistress of Magic/ Zatanna Grayson's POV

"Dick she is going to Bludhaven Academy." I said in a stern voice too my husband."Why can't she go too Gotham Academy? I mean we are moving there, and she can hang out with Kayla, Arrow, and Carson." Dick said." The only girls she would hang out with would be Arrow and Carson." I said." What is wrong with Arrow and Carson?" Dick asked."Nothing I just want Kylie to make friends quicker than last time, and I am afraid that Arrow and Carson won't help that. I think that Kylie should hangout with Kayla." I said unsure of what my husband thought."Well I see your point, but it is not up to us we should just let Kylie pick her own friends. Plus Arrow and Carson don't have a lot of friends, but they are always on time. Kayla on the other hand is always late, goes to parties and stays out late. So who do you want our baby girl to be friends with?" Dick asked as I looked into his sapphire colored eyes."Arrow and Carson. I guess she can go to Gotham Academy." I said." Yay thank you babe, love you." Dick said as he ran off to Kylie's room.

Nightfall/ Kylie Grayson's POV

"Kylie! Wake up. We are in Gotham." My dad said." Can you please remind me why we are moving here." I said as I sat up."Your grandpa, would like to meet you. Your uncles would like to meet you and teach you how to fight. So basically we are moving so you can meet your family." My dad said." Ok I get that, but how come I have never met them?" I asked." Well you see that I got pregnant with you at the age of seventeen and we were worried that they would make us give you up for adoption so we ran away with some money from our college funds. We laid low for awhile, until your grandpa Bruce tracked us down. He came to our apartment in New York, where you were born. I answered the door with you in my hands. When he saw you… he couldn't help but cry…. in ashment. He told me to give up, that I was being immature. I didn't listen. I couldn't give up a little girl that I loved so much. He left shortly after. That is why you haven't met anyone on your dad's side." My mom said as my baby sister, Laylie, started to cry."Mommy, something smells funny." My other sister said her name is Laylis."Can you take care of that?" My mom asked I just nodded."Ok then quick stop. Laylis do you have to go potty? How about you do you have to potty, Kylie?" My dad asked."Dad I am sixteen years old about to be seventeen I don't think that the word 'potty' is appropriate." I said." Sorry."My dad said."Dad I get it. You are stressed out." I said. About thirty minutes later we arrived at Wayne Mansion. "Who all is asleep?"My mom asked as my dad pulled into the driveway."Um...Laylis and Laylie. I can take in Laylis."I said as I grabbed my little sister."Ok so let's go over the plan. Zatanna will grab Laylie. Kylie you will grab Laylis. I will go in and then you Zatanna will come in with Laylie, and then you Kylie will come in with Laylis. Damn it. I don't know if I can do this." My dad said."Look dad the only reason you think that you can't do this is because of me. Now it will be me who sets this straight no matter what." I said dead serious."Ok then." My parents said."Get out." I said."As in now." I said as I started to unstrap Laylis from her car seat."Ok then."My dad said as he unstrapped Laylie and handed her too my mom."Ready?"I asked as I rang the doorbell." I guess ."My dad said."Dick! You are home!" A woman with chestnut brown hair yelled."Hi Selina."My dad said."Come in." Selina said."Dick my son. I have missed you." A older man said. Me, my mom, Laylis, and Laylie are standing in a corner."Zatanna!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair screamed in anger as she ran towards my mom."Barbara!" The older man yelled."She took him away from us! She deserves to be punished."Barbara yelled. As the adults continued to argue, a teenage boy with light green eyes and jet black hair came up to me."Hi my name is Damian Troy. My mom is Donna Troy, and something tells me that your dad is Dick Grayson."Damian said."Nice to meet you Damian. Yeah my dad is the famous Dick Grayson what gave it away." I said in a teasing voice." I would say your smik or grin but I haven't seen that yet so I will go with your sapphire colored eyes and jet black hair. Something also tells me that you can fight."Damian said." I don't know." I said." Can you tell me your name or I will just have to call you she or something."Damian said." Sorry my name is Kylie Grayson."I said." Kylie I like it and who is this?"Damian asked as Laylis woke up."Kywe where is mamma?"Laylis asked."Mamma is talking with somebody." I said as I grabbed a blanket from a bag and rested it on Laylis's back."Sorry this is Laylis." I said." I know that we just met, but is she yours?" Damian asked."No, she is my sister actually they are both my sisters. I know that I just met you, but can you watch them for a minute?"I asked Damian."Yeah sure." Damian said." Thank you. I really have to pee." I said as I walked off.

Batboy/ Damian Troy's POV

"Who was that and why are you babysitting?"My mom (Donna Troy) asked." That is Kylie Grayson. For your information I am not babysitting she just had to use the bathroom." I said."Are these her kids?"My mom asked."No these are her sisters."I said."Well I hope that she is a good influence on you. If you will excuse me, I must go stop Barbara from killing Zatanna." My mom said as Kylie came back."So…." I said."Can I ask you a question?" Kylie asked me."You just did."I said."Ha ha, but seriously." Kylie said." Yeah what is your question?" I said." What was it like?" Kylie asked."I will answer… if you answer my question." I said." It was ok. It was calm when we weren't running for our life. Really stressful. You can't date… someone who doesn't have the same secret. Plus school, you get bruised a lot and a lot of scars. It is worth it though… you know the look on their face after you save them. It is like everything good in the world is bundled up into too that one look." I said." So I got my answer… what is your question?" Kylie asked me." What is it like to be completely different everyone else, you know having powers?" I said."I wouldn't know. I didn't get any powers from my mom. That is one reason I am here." Kylie said with tears, I felt bad so I changed the subject."What school are you attending?" I asked hoping that she was going to Gotham Academy." I am going to Gotham Academy, why?" Kylie asked." So then I could show you around and I could also introduce you to some people. I could also you get invited to the parties that have two stories so then you could sneak out, if you don't feel like dancing with strangers. Just to let you know I do that all of the time."I said." Cool I would like that." Kylie said."Well I have news for you… I attend Gotham Academy." I said right before a woman with jet black hair and light blue eyes."Sorry, but Kylie can you help me carry in the bags?" The woman said." Yeah, but first. Damian this is my mother Zatanna. Mom this is Damian Troy." I said."Well it is nice too meet you Damian." Zatanna said as she walked outside."Can I help bring in your guy's bags?"I asked." Why?" Kylie asked."Because I know that this dinner is not going to be eaten so that means that Alfred is going to get pissed and that is scary, trust me." I said." Ok then." Kylie said. After we hauled in six bags. I say Alfred start to turn red."Kylie come with me now." I said as I grabbed her upper arm."Ok then."Kylie said as I pushed her into a closet."I will come back for you in about five minutes." I said. About five minutes later. I pulled Kylie out of the closet."What the hell was that for?"Kylie asked."Well you see that if you start school tomorrow, you would want to get some sleep. Only because Alfred is scary when food is wasted."I explained."Ok then."Kylie said as we walked into the livingroom.

Nightfall/ Kylie Grayson's POV

"Ok it is time for your formal introduction."My dad said."Ok so the older looking man that is your grandpa Bruce, that woman with chestnut brown hair is your grandma Selina, the girl with strawberry blonde that is your aunt Barbara, the guy tall guy with black hair is your uncle Jason Todd, the shorter guy with black hair is your uncle Timothy Drake. I hope that you met Donna Troy she is the woman with black hair and blue eyes. The young man by her side."My dad said before I cut him off."Donna's son Damian Troy. I met him when you guys were arguing." I said."Ok then." My dad said."We all should have a sleep over at the house. I mean we have enough rooms. All you guys need are some clothes." Bruce said."Ok I guess that would work. What do you say Damian?" Donna asked."Yeah sure. I need to go back to the house to get my uniform."Damian said."Wait… Bruce does Barbara have a extra uniform?"My mom asked."Yes we always keep extras in case."Bruce said."Ok thank you."My mom said."I think what my mom is trying to say is can I borrow a uniform?"I asked."Yes of course you can."My grandpa Bruce said."Well I am going to go and get my uniform from the house. Mom do you need anything?"Damian asked as he grabbed his car keys."Um… yeah can you grab the small suitcase in my closet by my shoes."Donna said."Ok then."Damian said right before Donna stopped him."Can you take someone with you I don't like it when you go into the south side." Donna said."Who I am pretty sure that Tim and Jason are tired."Damian said."I will go with you."My dad said."Can I come with. I mean I should learn this stuff."I said."No you are not going out there."My mom said."Ok then. What room do I stay in?" I asked as I grabbed my bags."Your dad's old room. I am positive that you will love it. Selina can show you where it is. Your mother will be down the hall. Barbara will be in the room by you and so will Tim." Bruce said as he walked off." Well can someone show me where my dad's old room is."I said."Yeah come on." Tim said as he grabbed two of my bags. After I put all of my stuff in the black dresser. I started to look around the room. The bed has a dark blue comforter and black pillows. The walls are a dark blue. Basically the whole room is dark blue and black, but my grandpa was right I do love it. Then I heard the door close. I poked my head out of my room to see my dad and Damian carrying in a bag."Hi guy's. Dad I love your goodnight dad. Goodnight Damian." I said right before I went back into my room.

Batboy/ Damian Troy's POV

"Thanks for coming with me." I said." No problem. I have actually been waiting to go into the south for awhile." Dick said." Oh well I am going to go my guest room. Do you know where that is?" I asked." Yeah your room is right above Kylie's. Right by my room. Come on I will take you." Dick said." Goodnight Dick I will see you in the morning." I said as I closed the door. I took of my pants. Then I put on some black shorts. Then out of nowhere I saw someone swinging on a tree. So I decided to climb out of the window. As soon as I landed on the ground someone spoke to me." Hey Damian." Kylie said ."Hey Kylie." I said as I saw the branch Kylie was holding on to was breaking." Kylie drop now!" I yelled." Why?" Kylie asked." Because the branch is going to break!" I yelled as the branch broke. I ran over to where Kylie was luckily she grabbed onto another branch."Kylie drop!" I yelled."What if you don't catch me?" Kylie said."I well catch you I promise." I said." Ok fine but if you don't catch me I will kill you." Kylie said as she let go of the tree. I was so happy when Kylie landed in my arms." You caught me I was not expecting that."Kylie said as everyone in the house was now standing in front of the two teens." Kylie!" Zatanna yelled as she ran over to us."Damian!" Mom yelled as she ran over to me only because I wasn't holding Kylie anymore."What happened?" Dick asked."Um you see I was sitting on a branch, then it started to break and Damian told me to drop, and by that time the branch broke, luckily I grabbed onto a another branch, and then that time I dropped and Damian caught me, and then you guys came." Kylie said." Ok then let's go inside so you guys can wake up in the morning." Mom said."Ok then goodnight." I said before I went inside.


End file.
